There are a number of elastic resistance exercise devices that have been manufactured for many years, and sold in large numbers. These prior art devices have two major functional problems. The first problem is the inability to easily adjust the length of the elastic member; and presently known devices are either not adjustable at all, or they shorten the length of the elastic by wrapping turns of it around a central bar or around a part of the user's body. The second problem is the inherent hazard in potential breakage of the elastic member under stress. Since the elongation of rubber or metal springs may exceed 600% at the stress limit, a broken end of the elastic may accelerate instantaneously, and fly back to injure the user or an observer.